Jaune Arc: multiverse reaction
by SummonerSnow
Summary: Team RWBY, (J)NPR, and others are brought to a weird movie theater to watch their friend Jaune Arc in various universe's. (Indefinite hiatus)
1. Intro

"Ok, everything is set and ready for our..." The stranger stopped talking as a penguin wearing a bow tie tapped his leg.

"Yes, what is it?" asked the stranger

Honk?*

"Yes actually it is, what do you think?"

Honk*

"well, thank you I appreciate it."

Honk*

"You guys secured the Guests, that's great. you can bring them in now." The stranger watched as the penguin turned around and waddle to the door and went through them. "Man I love penguins."

xXxXxXx

The red reaper of Beacon Academy also know as Ruby Rose stirred as she awoke from her sleep only to be shocked to find herself in a movie theater.

"Y-yang wake up!" Ruby shouted as she shook her sister.

"Ruby knock it off I'm trying to sleep" replied Yang.

"Yang now's not the time to sleep, I don't know where we are." Ruby tried to wake het sister up to no avail. Ruby looked around and found that she and Yang weren't the only ones in the strange theater.

all of team RWBY, team JNPR minus the "J" of the group, her uncle Qrow, General Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Glynda Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin. She tried to wake everybody but nothing.

Ruby growled in annoyance "Why is nobody waking up." she stepped back to think of a way to wake her friends and the teachers.

"That may be my fault, I apologise Miss Rose. for the inconvenience" a voice said behind Ruby.

"AH!" Acting on Instinct she turn as fast as she could and swung her fist at the stranger.

The stranger fell on his back due to the sudden and surprisingly strong punch from the small rose child. A groan could be heard from the stranger as he craddle his nose.

"Damn you are stronger than you look." responded the stranger as he got up.

"Ah, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, you just appeared and you scar...uh who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Hold on sec let me just wake up these guy's and we can begin." the stranger pulled out megaphone which seem to be pulled out of nowhere. He raise the megaphone to his mouth and cleared his throat.

" **WAKE UP!!!** " everybody fell out of their seat in surpise.

"well then, now that everybody's up we can be..."

"um who are you? Ruby asked once more.

Yang walked next to her sister "yeah who are and what do you want?"

"Well you se..." once more being cut off.

"Wait where's jaune?" Pyrrha asking.

"He's perfectly fine Miss Nikos I assure you." the stranger replied.

"Now then I should introduce my self." the stranger bow

"My name is SummonerSnow but you may call me Snow if you like." everybody began to look at each other.

"Well Mr.Snow it's nice to meet but we would like to know why you have brought us here." Ozpin walked in front of everybody.

"Yes of course my bad, the reason why I have brought all of you here is because I wanted to show you all the multiverse." Snow waved his hands out

"The multiverse?"Ren asked

"Yes, have you every imagine if certain things were different say a world with no grimm or if superheros were real or maybe your gender was switch."

"what was that last part?" asked Ruby.

"Not important, What I'm trying to say is that I'm here to show the multiple possibilities of a certain blond knight."

"Wait do you mean Jaune?" Nora asked curiously.

Snow nodded then walked infront of the screen then snapped his fingers and the theater screen came to life.

xXxXxXx

 **Okay this is not my best but its a start I guess. anyway here it is, my first chapter of my reaction fic.**


	2. The End

_**Well here you go another chapter. Right anyway if there are things that bug you like spelling or how I write please review and tell me how to improve. thank and have a wonderful day.**_

xXxXxXx

 _ **Inspiration-Red vs Blue**_

 **Three giant mechs fell from the sky and** **landed on the ground with a loud boom. The mechs surveyed the area and started to open fire. "Engaging targets"**

"Whoa, what is that thing?!" Ruby shouted in excitement.

"That Miss Rose is a mantis, which was created by the UNSC as a anti-vehicular and anti-infantry platform." Snow replied.

"What is the UNSC?" General Ironwood looked to Snow.

"The UNSC is the united nation space command but I can't really say much about them right now" Snow turn back to the screen.

 **The screen showed three people standing next to each other. Those three people we're Pyrrha, Qrow, and Glynda in advance suit of armor, With Pyrrha having** **cyan color armor, Qrow having black with red highlights, and Glynda** **having a light grey with purple highlights.**

 **"No, no! What's going on?!" Glynda shouted in distress.**

 **Pyrrha turned to Glynda "It's Watts. The Chairman's here."**

 **Qrow looked to the soldiers and shouted "Everyone, take cover"**

 **A group of solders** **started to run as one of the mantis** **pointed it's gun at them** **and fired**

 **"Run! come on! Go, go, go!"**

"look Yang it's uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted next to Yang as she clung to Yang's arm. "He looks so cool."

"Yeah, yeah, he does look pretty cool." Yang pulled Ruby off.

Nora looked at Pyrrha "Hey Pyrrha your there to, that's so awesome" She then jump on ren. "Isn't that awesome Ren"

"Yes Nora it is." Ren said.

Pyrrha shift in her seat as she watched herself on screen. "It is pretty interesting"

Ozpin turned to Glynda "It seems Your in this as well Glynda, so any thoughts?"

"It's very... peculiar" Glynda said.

 **" _You couldn't do it, could you?_ " Watts voice could be heard through the radios.**

 **Two solders were shooting at a mantis as one of them had their weapon pointed at the two Black armor individuals then they exploded. The two individuals got up and got their weapons.**

 **" _You couldn't just lay down and die!_ "**

 **The mantis walked in front of them and smash it's foot on top of them killing them.**

 **" _Well, if I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me._ "**

The audience could only watch as the mantis tore through both friend and foe

Ozpin surprise seeing Watts in these viewings. Ozpin was thinking why one of salem's acolytes would appear in this. If Watts was in these there is a chance that Salem or any other of her minions would appear. He turn to Snow with a look of suspicion.

Snow's attention was on the screen but he knew Ozpin was staring at him. Snow smiled.

 **Eight people were standing together staring at Watts ship as it floated over the battlefield.**

 **"Damn it, Damn it! Oum Fucking damn it." Yang on screen shouted.**

"Swear!" Ruby shouted as she pointed at Yang.

"Well technically that's not me so, doesn't count" Yang said with a smirk.

POP*

A jar fell on Ruby's lap and everybody looked at Ruby and the jar.

"That is the swear jar, If one of you swears you will have to put lien in it." Everybody only stared.

"Are you being serious?" Weiss asked.

"Totally and if don't listen I'll have Ron deal with you" Snow snapped his fingers and a penguin with a ninja mask appeared.

"Everybody meet Ron my head of security." Everybody could ony look at Snow with disbelief.

Threatening Honk*

With that said everybody just resume watching.

 **"Pyrrha, are you alright?" Jaune asked worriedly** **over the comms.**

Everyone was shocked to see a tiny, and floating jaune.

"Is that jaune?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"Well yes and no" Snow turned to Pyrrha. "This Jaune is a AI based off the real Jaune Arc in that universe."

"Then if this isn't the real jaune, then where is the real Jaune?" Ren asked.

Snow turned back to the screen. "Let's just say he's not around"

The three members of team JNPR looked at each other in worry.

 **Yang ran in the background "We were so close"**

 **"Jaune, this is bad. Watts dropping androids all around the Temple. We're pinned down!" Pyrrha** **replied.**

 **"Fucking bullshit!"**

 **The screen showed Qrow, Pyrrha, and Glynda taking cover behind big rocks.**

 **"One Mantis, we could handle, but this...will be a bloodbath." Qrow said.**

 **"Not if we shut them all down at once"**

 **Blake turn to Jaune and asked. "How?"**

 **"We override their controls, but in order to do that..." Jaune and everybody with him looked at Watts ship. "We need to go to the source."**

 **"You're joking right" Ren** **asked.**

 **"Ahem" Ruby said getting everybody's attention and pointed to the Falcon.**

 **"Shotgun!" both Yang and Weiss shouted.**

 **The scene changed to everybody on board the falcon Screaming and shouting as the flew to Watts ship.**

everyone in the audience giggled or laughed at scene of them flying the Falcon.

 **STAFF OF CHARON-ENGINE ROOM**

 **Ren was the first to enter the engine room.**

 **Jaune appeared by Ren. "Alright, we're in."**

 **" _Good work_ " Pyrrha voice came over the their comms.**

 **Everyone filled into the room and blake stopped by Ren. "I think i just developed a fear of heights...and planes...and all of you guys."**

"Oh come on blake, we're not that bad." Yang smirked at blake.

"I don't know you guys tend to get into a lot of trouble." blake replied

Yang rolled her eyes "Like your any better."

They both stared at each other then smiled and then giggle.

 **"It won't be long before they realize we're on board." Jaune warned.**

 **Ruby came from behind "Let's find those control's and hightail it outta here."**

 **"Pyrrha, Qrow you guys just focus on staying alive, okay?"**

 **" _Already on it_** **." Qrow replied.**

 **Weiss walked to one of the console. "There's gotta be some sort of directory we can access. Maybe it can lead us to-"**

 **[Access denied. Intruder detected]**

"Oh good job Weiss you alerted the enemy." Nora said.

"We are you blaming me I didn't do anything" replied.

 **"Gah, shit!" Weiss shouted**

 **"Quick** **, hit escape!" Yang also shouted.**

 **"Control, Alt, delete!" Ren added.**

everyone just stared at the three in silence.

"phht, really." Ruby said to Yang.

"Hey at least it's better then Control, Alt, and Delete over here." Yang pointed to Ren.

"I don't know Ren's idea sounded better." Nora said to yang.

 **"Wait a minute...I know that voice. F.I.L.S.S? Jaune asked the console.**

 **The concole screen turned from red to blue.**

 **[Director? Is that you?]**

 **Nora ran fo the console and shouted. "It's Sheila!"**

"F.I.L.S.S? who's F.I.L.S.S?" winter asked.

"An AI that was used by someone know as the Director." Snow.

 **"F.I.L.S.S! What are you doing here I thought you were destroyed!" Jaune asked in shock.**

 **[I was recovered, and illegally reassigned after your passing. Oh but it is good to see again.]**

 **"Trust me the feeling is mutual. We need you to shut off the androids your boss just dropped on our friends."**

 **[That would be a direct violation of Chairman Watts Orders]**

 **"F.I.L.S.S, please you gotta-!"**

 **[I would love to.]**

"What!" everybody shouted.

 **"Wait really?" Jaune asked relieved and surprised**

 **[Yes! I dislike him very much]**

 **Scarlet walked to the console. "hey, so do we! Huh, small world."**

 **[Initiating Mantis deactiva-a-a-a]**

 **"I don't think so." Watts face appeared on the console screen.**

 **"Aah!" everyone yelped in surprise.**

 **"Well... Chairman Watts" Jaune said.**

 **"He so... old!" Nora added.**

Everyone in the theater snickered at Nora's comment on Watts.

 **"You soldiers have been a thorn in my side for far too long. But my soldiers remain loyal to the end." Watts said.**

 **"Somethin' tells me we're about to have company." Ruby said.**

 **"There they are!" Three of Watts men ran out and pointed their weapons at them, then they exploded.**

 **Everybody looked to blake as she lowered her Rocket launcher.**

 **"Fly** **, you fools!"**

 **Everybody ran out of the engine as blake shot a few more rocket blast then followed.**

 **"Targets sighted!"**

 **The door in front of the group cutting off the enemy.**

 **"The fuck?" Yang asked confused.**

"Swear!" Ruby pointed at Yang.

"Oh come on!" Yang shouted.

 **[Turn right, here]**

 **"F.I.L.S.S, what do you think you're doing?" Watts asked the AI.**

 **[The Mantis Assault Droids are no longer under my control and must be deactivated at the appropriate terminal.]**

 **"F.I.L.S.S!" Watts shouted at the AI.**

 **[Locking blast doors to secure a path. Please, hurry]**

 **"You heard her team** , **double time." Ruby said.**

 **"Aww, Sheila, you-you are just the best!" Nora said happily.**

 **[Excuse me?]**

 **Nora's weapon said in a threatening tone**

 **"Ah - I, uh... second best?"**

 **Nora said to the weapon in her hands .**

"What?! My weapon can talk!" Nora shouted amazed.

"That's so awesome! Can the other weapons talk to!?" Ruby asked Snow.

"No, she's the only one with a talking gun." Snow answer

"Why's that?" Ren asked.

"Well you see Nora had a Mantis as a pet for awhile, but the Mantis was destroyed and the neural processor was saved and put in the weapon she has now." Snow explained.

"Wait are you telling us that Nora had a killing machine as a pet." Weiss asked.

"Yes"

"How are we not dead yet!" Weiss shouted.

"Nora's a good pet owner."

 **The scene changed to a Mantis on fire but still shooting. A ghost got in front of the Mantis and fired, The Mantis exploded.**

 **"Ah, hahaha! I got one" rockets were fired at the ghost and the ghost was destroyed. "AH!"**

 **"Matthews!"**

 **"Don't worry! I got him" Velvet said.**

 **"Epsilon, I need a sit-rep" Pyrrha asked**

 **" _Hang tight, P..._ " Jaune said. "We made it."**

 **[Blast doors breached!]**

 **"You two get in there! We'll hold them off!" Ruby said.**

 **Ren ran into the room with his weapon drawn and ready to fire.**

 **"Whoa" Ren put his weapon down amd took a look around the room. "This dude's got issues!"**

 **Jaune appeared next to a black helmet with a huge hole in middle of its visor.**

 **"Where is Watts, now?"**

"Whats wrong with jaune?" Pyrrha asked concern for Jaune.

"That helmet belonged to someone close to Jaune." snow answered.

"What happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"She was... destroyed." Snow said.

"Oh" Ruby looked down.

 **"Safely aboard the bridge, until you've been dealt with." Watts face appeared on screen.**

 **Shots could be heard on the other side of the door. "Here they come!"**

 **"F.I.L.S.S., Pull up the controls" Jaune said.**

 **A screen with a image of a Mantis popped up in the far corner of the room**

 **"Do you really believe you can escape this?" Watt asked threateningly.**

 **"This will just take a minute." Jaune vanished.**

 **"surely you've realized it by now? You may save the colonists, you may even save the freelancers, But you and your friends will not be leaving this ship" Watts threatened Ren.**

"If I may ask how will they escape, there deep in enemy territory and Severely outnumbered?" Winter asked.

"Well they will use the greatest tactical plan ever forged by man." Snow said with a lot of seriousness.

Everybody got quite and listened closely.

 **Ren shrugged "Eh, we'll wing it."**

Everybody in the theater face palmed. Snow laughed.

 **"And... done." Jaune returned.**

 **Ren pressed a button at the bottom of the screen and Watts face disappeared.**

 **The scene change to three Mantis walking forward and then they all started to shut down one by one.**

 **Everybody started to cheer and shoot into the air in celebration.**

 **Pyrrha and Qrow both looked from the cheering soldiers to Watts ship.**

"Yay! They did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Fearless leader did it Ren!" Nora started to shake Ren by his shoulders.

"Its seems and his friends were successful." Winter commented.

"There not out of the woods yet Ice queen." Qrow said.

 **The door opened to the room and everybody from outside came in as bullets flew over their heads.**

 **A couple of bullets almost hit Ren in back of the head. "Oh shit!"**

 **Ruby was the last one to enter the room door closed.**

 **"So yeah... that way's not really looking like a good exit anymore." Yang shook her head.**

 **"Pyrrha, we need an extraction!" Jaune said.**

 **" _Roder that_ _, We'll fire up the pelicans and be there in a few minutes._ " Pyrrha replied.**

 **"Come on, get this door open!" Sparks came out of the edge of the door.**

 **"We... may not have a few minutes." Everybody by the door started to back away from the door.**

 **"Well team, tou know what they say... " Ruby tossed her alien weapon to the ground. "Today... is a good day to die."**

 **"Premission to speak freely, Mam?" Yang had the Meta's weapon in her hands. "Fuck that."**

"What kind of weapon is that, is it a knife, a rifle, A knifle!" Ruby was gushing at the weapon in Yang's hands completely ignoring the tone in the room.

 **Ruby chuckle and pumped her shotgun.**

 **Penny flipped the only table in the room.**

 **Weiss got the Magnum from one of the mantles and examine it.**

 **Blake and Scarlet pushed the table to the door.**

 **Ruby walked across the room stepping on the mug of Watts "Whoops"**

 **Nora lifted her talking assault to her chest.**

 **[Ready]**

 **Weiss walked across the room with a weird ball thing and examine it. "You think the laser on this thing still works?"**

 **"We got this." Ren looked to jaune. "I mean we do got this right?"**

"What do he mean by that? they totally got this, right Snow?" Nora asked Snow.

Snow didn't answer.

"They do got this right?" Nora asked again in a worry tone.

 **"I keeping run the stats in my head... Well I mean, we're close, but no. We're still short one piece." Jaune answered**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"F.I.L.S.S? The suit."**

 **Part of the floor opened up and a pod came up.**

 **"What the hell?" Ren asked surprised.**

 **"I saw it when I connected to the terminal." Inside the pod was a set of white armor that was once used by the Meta. "It's got everything we need. Ren, take off you armor"**

"what is that?" General Ironwood asked.

"That is one the most advance and deadliest suit of armor ever created." Snow answer "The suit contains many combat abilities to assist in well... Combat.

 **The opening in the floor closed. Everyone was standing together looking prepared for a fight. Ren took out his energy sword and activated** **it.**

"What is that!" Ruby shouted.

"That would be a energy sword, which is also a key." Snow answered.

"A key?" blake asked.

Snow nodded.

 **"So how does it feel?" Jaune asked Ren.**

 **"Kinda... tight in the crotch." the armor changed color to Ren's previous set. "But I can get use to this!"**

 **"Now that is a good look for you." Scarlet pointed at Ren.**

 **"Prepare to breach!" A voice came from outside the room door.**

 **"Team, Look like this is it." Ruby said.**

 **"Ruby, it's been an honor to work together." Weiss told Ruby.**

 **(If I die, make sure my parts are recycled.) Penny said in Spanish.**

 **"I love you too, Penny" Scarlet said.**

 **"Aw, that's so sweet!" blake said.**

 **"Now, let's strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!"**

 **"Thats the smartest thing you ever said." yang said to blake.**

Blake punch Yang in the shoulder for the comment.

"Hey I didn't say anything." Yang raised her hands.

 **"Yeah let's get'em!" Nora** **shouted.**

 **"Hey, uh... I just wanted to let you know that out of everyone I've everyone met... I hate you all the least." Jaune said.**

"Hate?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh, well you guys kind of had a rocky friendship." Snow answered.

 **"See you on the other side, Jaune." Ren got in a combat stance.**

 **The scene changed to the door as the sparks were nearing the end of the door. But all of time seem to stop and the scene shift to Jaune.**

"Wait what's going on" Weiss asked.

 **Jaune sighs "Not this time, buddy"**

"What is jaune doing?" Pyrrha asked feeling a sense of dread creeping in.

The adults in the room got tense knowing what's coming. Living in a world were grimm are always a constant threat there are times when sacrifices are needed to win

 **A green** **Jaune appeared next to Epsilon Jaune.**

 **"Are you... sure about this?" Delta asked.**

 **"I'm sure... Start a recording for me, D." Jaune told Delta**

 **"Recording"**

 **"Hey guys... If your hearing this you did it. You won." Jaune paused. "You kicked the shit out of Watt's Forces. I knew you could, but this is my last stop."**

"Jaune no" Pyrrha whispered.

Nora held on to Ren really tight for comfort.

Yang held ruby in her arms as ruby started to shake.

Both weiss and blake gripped their armrest very tightly.

all the adults in the room had blank faces as they stared at the screen.

 **"See, when I came into this world, I was... really just a collection of somebody else's memories" Scenes of the director appeared on screen. "But with your help, these memories, they... they took Form. They became my voice, my personality and, after a while, I... I began to make memories of my own."**

 **The screen showed the adventures of Jaune and friends.**

 **"All these** **things are what make me who I am... but they're also holding me back. I can't run this suit as Epsilon... but if I erase my memories, if I deconstruct myself, the fragments I leave behind will have the strength to get you through this." many versions of Jaune in different colors apeared in front of everyone and then they faded away.** **"I believe that."**

 **The scene changed to Qrow talking to a pilot** **and Pyrrha preparing her weapons. "I wish there was another way... But im leaving this message, as well as others in the hopes that you'll understand why I have to go this time..."**

Pyrrha had tears streaming down her face as she was listening to her Friend, leader, crush, and partner talk his final words. Pyrrha liked Jaune for who he is, always nice and willing to lend a hand and he didn't put Pyrrha on a pedestal like everybody else did. He didn't see Pyrrha Nikos the four time mistral champion, He saw Pyrrha for Pyrrha a person like everybody else.

Nora had her face in Ren's chest as her entire body shook as she cried. Jaune was like an older brother always watching out for her. He didn't see a annoying chatterbox like most people no he saw her as a friend. He would listen like Ren would and didn't complain. He was nice to her and always there when needed.

Ren could only stare as his friend, his brother sacrifice himself to save his friends. Ren thought Jaune as family in the amount of time they spent together. He didn't really talk much so that meant not many conversations but it seem Jaune could understand him very well despite that. Also he treats Nora like a normal person, well as normal as anyone could. Jaune never treated Nora like a nuisance with her constant talking in fact it seem he enjoyed most of their conversation.

Ruby was faring no better than nora as she held on to her sister for comfort. Ruby thought Jaune was a good person and a great friend and seeing this was like losing her mom again. They both got along well considering they both equally as weird and awkward as the other.

Yang hugged her sister in hopes to calm her sister down but was unsuccessful. She really liked Jaune as a person and a friend. Jaune was Ruby's first friend at beacon and he never tried to take advantage of her. He was just as weird and socially awkward as Ruby so they became good friends.

Weiss had a blank face as she process what Jaune was saying. She and Jaune were good Friends to most people surprise. she never really hated him just really annoyed by his constant flirting but after the dance he stopped. He tried to make amends for his flirting and wanted to start over as friends. She gave him a chance and they got along surprisingly well.

blake hands tightened into fist. She and Jaune never really talked to each other but she respects Jaune for who he is. He didn't discriminate against Faunus for who they we're no treated them as equals and for that she respected him.

 **"Heh , it was- it was actually Ironwood l, who made me realize something I'd never thought of before." Images of ironwood of the federal army of Chorus appeared on screen and his numerous acts of leadership and his sacrifice.**

Ironwood was surprise to see himself on screen. He really wasn't surprise of his sacrifice considering he would do the same to save lives.

 **"There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day and because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after." Jaune paused "The hero never gets to see that ending, they'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference.**

 **Jaune's form started to flicker.**

 **"They'll never know if the day was really saved." Jaune's flicker once more. "In the end they just to have faith."**

 **Jaune started to change to multiple colors, then he shattered to pieces**

 **"Ain't that a bitch**."


	3. Jaune the Skeleton

**Well I'm still here so you know. Anyway I have another chapter. Also thank you guys for the reviews. Have a nice day. :)**

xXxXxXx

 _ **Inspiration-Undertale**_

All that could be heard in the theater is the sniffling of Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha.

"Well that was something." Snow looked at his guest but they did not respond. "Okay it seems like you guys need some time to process this."

When Snow disappeared in a puff of smoke Yang got up from her seat to try in comfort her sister. Ren got up from his seat and followed her example and went to comfort both Nora and Pyrrha.

"Hey Ruby it's okay" Yang hugged Ruby. "Jaune is fine there's no reason to cry"

Ruby didn't say anything but rather hug her sister even tighter.

Both weiss and Blake looked to each other.

blake embrace both Ruby and Yang.

Weiss looked and at them and decided to join in this group hug to calm Ruby.

Ruby's shaking stopped and she look up at her team.

"Thanks." Ruby wiped her tears. "I feel better now."

"I'm glad sis." Yang smiled.

Team RWBY then separated and turn to team (J)NPR. Ren had been able to help Pyrrha calm down but Nora wouldn't let go of Ren.

"Please let go." Nora shook her head. "Everything is fine Jaune is okay."

"Do you need some help?" Ruby asked.

Ren shook his head and smiled softly.

"Thank you but I got this." Ruby nodded and returned to her seat.

Snow came back with objects in hand.

"Okay I'm back." Snow came back with a plate of pancakes and a penguin tucked under his other arm.

"Here you go this should help." Snow offered the plate of pancakes to Ren

Ren looked at the plate and nodded. Ren than tooked the plate and shook Nora.

While Ren help Nora Snow looked at the other guest.

"Well I hope you guys are ready for the next one." Snow said.

The younger huntsmen looked a bit reluctant.

Snow sigh and bowed. "Also, I would like to apologize for that last bit."

"It's okay." Pyrrha assured.

"Well I hope this next one is better than the last one." Yang said with a glare.

"It is Miss Xiao Long" This seem to relieve some of the younger huntsmen.

"Are you sure?" Nora asked looking a bit better.

Snow nodded and snapped his fingers.

 **The screen open to a forest covered in snow.**

 **There was no sound except for the noise of feet stepping on the untouched snow.**

"If I may ask do you perhaps have something to drink?" Weiss asked.

Snow looked at Weiss for a second and then his eyes widen.

"I'm totally forgot about snacks!" Snow jumped to his. "I will be back in second."

Snow disappeared again.

 **The sound of crunching snow kept going until it stopped suddenly.**

 **Then a small ruby walked onto the screen with her hands rubbing together trying to keep warm.**

"AH, Look at you Ruby your so small and cute!" Yang cooed and hugged her sister. "I wish you stayed that small."

"Yang let me go!" Ruby tried to break out of her sisters hug.

 **Sheesh why does this place have to be so cold. I wish I brought a jacket with me. I probably should have asked Miss Kali for one but I can't go back. Ruby then stopped again in front of a large stick then shrug knowing the stick was to heavy to carry for defense and continued.**

Blake's body tense hearing her mom's name after so long.

Weiss saw blake tense and felt a bit worried.

"Are you okay blake?" Weiss aske.

"Yeah I'm fine Weiss." Blake replied.

"Well okay, If you need to talk we're right here." Weiss motion to the rest of team RWBY.

Blake nodded and smiled. "I know."

 **As Ruby continued onwards there was a shadow in the woods watching and when Ruby was far enough followed her breaking the stick. Ruby heard the stick break but didn't stop out of fear. Was this one of the monster Kali warned her about.**

Ruby watching herself being followed got her scared for her counterpart.

 **Ruby kept walking until she reach a small bridge that had a gate with bars to wide to stop anyone. As the shadow watch her reach the gate it decided to reveal it self. The footsteps of the shadow got closer and closer until it stopped behind Ruby.**

Yang could only sit will her sister's counterpart was about to be attacked and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Pyrrha wondered what Jaune's counterpart was at and if he would help Ruby but little did she know that Jaune's counterpart was closer then she thought.

 **"Human." The shadow spoke. Ruby was terrified and didn't know what to do. Should she run or Fight, she didn't want to fight anyone maybe she could talk to this monster and talk it out.**

 **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." The monster told Ruby.**

The voice sound familiar to Ozpin and soon he realize who this monster was.

 **Ruby had her eyes clenched shut and she slowly turned around out of fear and not wanting to angry the monster, She put her hand out and grabbed the monsters hand.**

 **PPPPPFFFFFFFFRRRRRRTTTTT!**

 **"HEHE... the old whoopie cushion trick in the hand trick." The monster appeared to be a skeleton with a Permanent smile on his face wearing a familiar Pumpkin Pete hoodie and wearing flip flops. "It's always funny."**

To say it ways a shock to see their friend as a skeleton was a bit of a understatement.

 **Ruby was not expecting to see a skeleton greeting her with a friendly aura but more of a huge terrifying beast that wanted to hurt her.**

 **"Anyway, you are a human right?" This shook Ruby out of her thoughts and decided to greet her self.**

 **"Yes I am, I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you." Ruby said with a smile.**

 **"Neat, I'm Jaune. Jaune the skeleton" Jaune greeted her back.**

Snow came back with other penguins by his side all carrying trays with a variety of drunks.

"Okay I brought everyone something to drink." the penguins then walk to the guest with the drinks. "What did I miss?"

"Well Turns out that Jaune is a skeleton in this." Yang answered.

Snow nodded and everybody turn their attention back to the screen.

 **"I'm actually suppose to be on the lookout for humans right now." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "But... y'know... I don't really care about capturing anybody."**

 **Ruby sigh in relief.**

 **"Now my sister... Penny" Ruby got worried again. "She's a human-hunting FANATIC.**

Ruby was happy hearing that her friend Penny was going to appear but not the part where she was going to capture her.

Pyrrha was surprise that both and Penny were siblings.

Ironwood was surprise to know Penny was going to make appearance in these viewing but hope that this didn't reveal anything of her true origin in the room, Ozpin didn't even know the truth of Penny and he would like to keep it that way.

 **"Hey, actually, I think that's her over there." Ruby looked behind her and could see a figure** **approaching in the distance. "I have an idea, go through this gate thingy, Yeah go right through, My sis made the bars too wide to stop anyone."**

 **Both Ruby and Jaune went through the gate to a stand that was currently empty and a oddly shaped lamb.**

 **"Quick, Behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Ruby quickly ran behind the lamp.**

"Wow that really his a conveniently shaped lamp." Ruby stated, curious about the lamp.

"Wait, why is Jaune helping Ruby" Weiss asked. "There must be a reason for helping Her, I mean he really can't just not care."

"Well Jaune is helping because it's the nice thing to do." Nora replied in a happy tone.

 **Finally a tall skeleton that had orange energy like hair wearing a armor that cover her upper and lower torso with a orange scarf that waved in the cold air.**

"Look at her hair It's all glowy and stuff." Ruby looked amazed ber Penny's hair

 **"Sup, sis?" Jaune greeted Penny.**

 **"You know what 'Sup' brother!" Penny asked. Furious with her Brother. "It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles, you just hang outside you station all day, What are you even doing?!"**

 **Jaune looked at the lamp Ruby was behind. "Looking at this lamp, it's really cool, do you wanna look?"**

"What is he doing?! Is he trying to get ruby caught?!" Yang shouted.

"Maybe he just accidently mention the lamb, you know how clumsy he is sometimes." Pyrrha defended Jaune.

 **"NO! I don't have time for this" Penny stomped her foot. "What if a human comes through here, I want to be ready, I will be the one, I must be the one,I will capture the human. Than I the Great Penny will get all the things I deserve!"**

"Well he wasn't kidding about being a fanatic" Qrow said.

"Qrow!" Winter snapped.

"Hey just saying, Yeesh." Winter glared at him.

 **"Respect... Recognition... I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard!" Penny said in** **excitement. "People will ask to be my friend! I will be bathe in praise every morning."**

 **"uhh" Jaune looked back to the lamp. "Maybe this lamp will help you."**

 **"Jaune! You are not helping you lazybone! All you ever do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier every day!" Penny said irritated with her brothers lazy habits.**

 **"Hey take it eazy, I've gotten a _ton_ of work done today." Jaune winked. " _a Skele-ton_ "**

Yang grinned at the pun skeleton Jaune made and everybody else groan at the bad pun.

 **"Jaune!" Penny shouted.**

 **"Come on you're smiling." Jaune said teasing his sister.**

 **"I am and I hate it." Penny sighed. "Why does someone as great as me have to do so much to get some recognition."**

 **"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the _bone_."**

Everybody groan at another bad pun from Jaune skeleton counterpart.

"Ah, come on guys, don't tell you guys don't have a _funny bone_ " Yang the put lien into the pun jar.

 **"Ugh! I will attend to my puzzles, as for your work... Put a little more _backbone_ to it." Penny then left laughing at her own clever joke.**

 **"Ok you can come out now." Jaune told Ruby.**

 **Ruby then walked out with a pout on her face.**

 **"You oughta get going she might come back, and if she does..." Jaune looked into Ruby's eyes intensely. "You'll have to sit through more of my hilarious Jokes."**

"Run, Me those jokes are going to get you." Ruby cried in fake terror.

"Come on sis those joke's were pretty funny." Yang said.

 **Ruby seem to hesitate to leave off on her own again.**

 **"What's the hold up, Look there's nothin to be afraid of." Jaune said to assure Ruby. "It's just a dark cave filled with skeletons and horrible monsters."**

 **Ruby did not feel assured but she decided to go off again.**

 **"Actually , Hey... sorry yo bother ya, but could you do me a favor?" Jaune asked. "I was thinking, My sister has been kinda down lately, she has never seen a human before and seeing you just might make her day."**

The younger huntsmen were not surprise to see Jaune ask ruby to help cheer Penny up he always tried to brighten everybody when they were needed.

 **"don't worry she's not dangerous..." Jaune seem to hesitate. "Even if she tries to be."**

 **Ruby seem to think about for a second before she decided.**

 **"I'll be glad to help." Ruby said with a smile.**

 **Jaune smiled "Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead."**

 **Jaune then walked off before the screen turned dark.**


End file.
